My Horrible Teenage Life
by RoseLeBlanc
Summary: Our favourite crime fighters are in for the ride of thier lives when Emily and Hotch are turned into teenagers by an unsub and have no memories of their adult lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I really hated the first chapter so I had to redo it and I promise an update is coming!**

Chapter One: JJ's POV

They were in their own backyard. D.C. had a killer on their hands, and he was one the B.A.U wouldn't be forgetting in the near future. He murdered and molested children but these children hadn't been reported missing anywhere in the country; they weren't in any foster system or orphanage. They simply did not exist. Well not until Spencer stumbled across a no doubt unbelievably strange, but true, theory. These children were adults. The tox reports showed high signs of Plorbic Acid and Arsenic. Arsenic is poisonous but the Plorbic Acid kept them from dieing for weeks. This combination shortened the strings of DNA within the nucleus and Pressdo! They were children. Garcia found a report of large quantities of Arsenic and Pluotonium that were stolen from the local biochem lab. With no survilence footage you would think we were hooped, but no the ever resourceful BAU came to a magnificant conclusion: you still need hydrogen to make Plorbic acid. A small amount had been delivered to Mr. Whitley; a registered sex offender.

"JJ, Emily, Rossi hit the house on Pineveiw. Reid, Morgan come with me; we're taking the warehouse." It took us mere seconds to follow Hotch's commands.

Emily, Rossi and I were in one SUVs heading north and Reid, Morgan and Hotch were going south in the other. The ride there was silent; the case had hit us all pretty hard. The ones with children always did.

A few seconds before pulling up Rossi said "Emily you take the front and JJ and I will go around the back and wait. The pedos always try to escape; you probably won't even make contact with him."

Emily nodded as the tires crunched too loudly on the drive. I closed my door quietly as Rossi and I snuck around the back; our guns drawn. We waited; it would only take a minute or two for him to get out here if he wasn't in the warehouse.

I shot Rossi a worried look it had been three minutes without any radio contact from her.

"Emily?" My voice crackled over the radio. No answer, no yell of 'it's clear'.

"Emily" Rossi tried. Nothing. I looked over at him; he nodded. We walked in from the back with our weapons out.

"Robert Whitley?" Rossi called out.

"FBI" I added. I heard a faint scuffle. Rossi and I advanced to the bedroom.

He was opening the window; about to jump out. "Robert" Rossi said "You don't want to jump, we're three stories up, you'll die."

He chuckled a manic laugh. "I guess you need me to help your friend, right? You want an antidote." I turned to vision to the floor at the same time Rossi did.

There lie Emily Prentiss. Well a teenager in her clothes anyways. I heard myself gasp. He smilied at that.

"The little bitch pulled the needle out before I was done. She only got a half dose." He was enjoying this; the looks of horror on our usually well composed faces.

"Come on Robert just step off the window sill and we can talk." Rossi's voice was calm and smooth. I could tell, though, on the inside his blood was boiling.

"I'm afraid I can't do that agent." He reached for the gun at his hip just a bit too late. The shot hit him square in the head. One shot, one kill. My hands were shaking as I lowered my weapon that had been fired just seconds before.

The medics were called by Rossi as was Hotch; who was currently making his way here. I knelt by Emily's body. She was smaller and thinner than her adult self when I wrapped my arms around her unconscious form.

The medics loaded her into the ambulance as Hotch, Reid and Morgan arrived. Eleven months ago she was in an ambulance riding to her death. Morgan and Reid were understandably distrustful of her whereabouts as we all drove to the hospital.

The hard plastic chairs were uncomfortable as we lie in wait of news on her condition.

"I still don't understand how that's possible!" Reid exclaimed.

"Ya, well it happened." I snapped. I saw the hurt look on his face. "Sorry" I mumbled.

He shrugged "It's fine."

"Emily Prentiss?" A doctor questioned; we all stood up waiting to hear her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen Rose here, thanks to anyone who is following my story. I forgot to add this in my first chapter and it applies to the whole story: I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. If I did do think Emily would be leaving? Well Ill tell you what, NO! Please forgive me if my characterization is off I was trying to imagine you know who as a teenager and this is what I came up with...**

**Chapter 2**

"Emily Prentiss"? The doctor asked. Hotch nodded a confirmation. " The dart didn't hit her in the heart so the dose was smaller"... He trailed off.

"And"? Rossi questioned with his dark eyebrow quirked.

"She's a teenager". Reid finished before the doctor could reply. Silence had am iron grip on the small waiting room.

Breaking the prolonged silence was the unfortunate doctor. " She's conscious. If you want to see her. I mean I'm sure you want to. But you don't have to. You probably shouldn't leaver her alone though. But no pressure or anything". He finished awkwardly. The poor man seemed to be as shocked as they were. Unsurprisingly Hotch recovered first.

" We'll be right in". The rest of the team murmured their agreements.

She has no memories of her adult life so go easy on her, we told her she fell down a set of stairs and bumped her head. She's in room 1303 on your left and she appears to be seventeen years of age". He paused, a concerned look gracing his face, then turned and left.

"So" Morgan said.

"Uh-huh" JJ mumbled.

Garcia cleared her throat.

Hotch gave them a hard stare. " Are you coming"?

Rossi spoke aloud what everyone else was thinking " We're all just scared to see she'll do, I guess".

"Only one way to find out". An apprehensive Hotch replied.

**Emily's POV**

My head felt boggy and my heart was racing when I awoke. Startled I reached out to touch one of the several cords attached to my body. While it wasn't the first time I'd woken up in the hospital I was confused. Hadn't I just been at the airport talking on the phone to my mother? A pleasant looking nurse had cleared it up for me. God, I was such a clutz! My face reddened as I thought about all the people that probably saw me fall. Great. Just peachy.

The door creaked and I whipped my head around at the noise causing a small groan to escape my lips as my throbbing head screamed at me. I didn't recognize the small group people walking into my room But from the look of them they weren't hospital personal. There was a tall handsome man in an expensive suit with a scowl on his face that could rival my mothers. Lawyer He was followed by a skinny guy with an oversized sweater vest. Hmm maybe a CEO of some new environmentally friendly toothbrush line? An Italian man in his early fifties. Mob boss? No an author. A girl with clothes secretary on that one. A petite blonde women came in next. Fist grade teacher, she had to be. A dark skinned man with a bald shiny head came in last. Cop.

"Hey Emily" Mr. Uptight Stick up His Ass Lawyer said " we are some of your mother's friends she wanted us to come pick you up".

"I don't think I know you". My dry scartchy voice sounded forign to my own ears.

" Well I'm sure your mother has a lot of friends" Mob boss author said.

I pursed my lips " Can I see some ID and your criminal record check"? I asked raising an eyebrow.

They laughed! They actually laughed at me! Did I look that stupid and childish? "How do I know your not trying to kidnap me"?

Baldy Cop said they wouldn't let kidnappers into the hospital. "You don't know that". I replied evenly.

Stick up His Ass Lawyer pulled out a badge. Damn FBI, I just accused the FBI of kidnapping me and sounded quite immature as I did it. I felt my cheeks burning and I cleared my throat loudly. "That's fine then" I said trying to hold on to a sliver of my demolished dignity. I could feel the pain in my head ease up as the Advil that the nurse gave me kicked in.

"Do you want to go now"? The pretty blonde asked me. I immediately liked her as she didn't laugh at me or talk to me like I was two years old.

"That would be fine". I said keeping my expression neutral. If I learned anything from my mother it was to never let people know what you were thinking.

**Garcia's POV**

A half hour later we arrived at a safe house. After a particularity painful phone call to Strauss (of course done by Boss Man, the rest of us were too scared although Derek wouldn't admit it) told us (forced us) to take three weeks off and stay away from the bureau because she and I quote " Didn't want us disrupting their organized way of life with our ever irritating issues".

The car ride had been relatively silent and very akward. "So Emily" Dave started "do you have any hobbies"?

I saw her roll her eyes at the small talk out of the corner of my well trained eyes. " Not really". I sighed, that and "it's fine" were the only answers we could get out of her.

An idea struck me, Emily was a teenage girl, all teenage girls liked shopping, so bam! I could take her shopping and make her try on, I mean watch her try on, hundreds of cute little Emily outfits! Now this sounded like fun." Your gunna need some clothes sooooooo..."

"Soooooo... what"? She asked with an expressionless look on her face,

"Soooo do you want to go shopping"? Hotch sent me a reproachful look seeing through my carefully phrased question.

She shrugged "If you want to"

If I had know, at the time, the sort of clothes she was going to buy I wouldn't have been so excited.

**Next chapter will be light but the fourth is gunna be a bit angsty. So be forewarned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, it's me again I hope you like this chapter and that the POV changes don't bother you if they do review and let me know. And thank you soooo much to my first two reviewers, I was so excited when I got them, seriously I was jumping up and down (I'm not kidding).**

**Garcia's POV**

I couldn't help but grin gleefully as Emily groaned.

"Are you sure it's a good time to go shopping? My bags will probably come from the airport in the next few hours."

I shared a look them Morgan who was sitting beside me. Our cover plan was to tell our little Emmy that the airport lost her bags; it was way to dangerous to her mental health, according to Reid, to tell her the truth."Well, chickpea, we're a few minutes away from the mall so yeah, it's probably a great time to hit the racks."

I could see from her face that she was holding in a sigh. At least she was talking to us now; although she seemed to feel more comfortable with JJ or me than with the rest of the team.

I tried to make small talk as Derek pulled into the overcrowded parking lot. "Are you in any after school activities?"

"Nope." Huh, well she had been talking to me.

"What do you do after school then?"

"Homework."

"After your homework."

"I read."

I huffed loudly admitting defeat. Who knew teenagers were so miserable?

"Well we're here" Derek announced loudly into the awkward silence.

"No shit." My mouth literally fell open. Emily had always been so well spoken, I mean she swore here and there, but senselessly in such a...teenage way.

"Watch your mouth Miss Priss or your gunna be walkin' home." At least Darebear could handle a grumpy teenager.

"Like you'd make me." Ohhh Darebear wasn't gunna be happy.

"Excuse me? You really want to talk to me like that?"

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will."

"It would be assault."

"No shit." He said in a high pitched imitation of her earlier words.

"You can both walk home at this rate." That shut them up, apparently they could see I was dead serious.

Her eyes got wide and tears started to fill them "Sorry Ms. Garcia." Derek rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Oh Honey it's alright just try to be nicer to him he's had a stressful day, and you know you can call me Penelope, right?"

"Really, Babygirl, you just fell right into her evil little trap there, did you see it, no, cause she's just perfect, right? Great just great."

I rolled my eyes and Emily smirked. "Jealous?" I asked.

"Nope, just watching out for you." He said with an eye roll of his own.

"Good then, let's get this show on the road, amigos." I turned to make sure they were following me into the store as I skipped in. "So Emmy what store do you want to go into first?"

"It really doesn't matter to me, whatever's the closest." We all turned to our left and walking into a large department store. As I watched her pick out her clothes I was noticing a pattern starting to form. Black, leather and unattractive footwear.

"Do you like these?" I held up a pair of pink ballet flats and an adorable purple tunic.

A look of disgust crossed her face before she could cover it up. "Um, no thank you." She said politely.

As she placed a black crop top into the basket Derek caught her arm. "I don't think so Princess."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You'll look like a hooker." He exclaimed. They both turned to the only neutral party, me.

"Come on Shmorgy," I tutted, "let her live a little, she's a teenager for God's sake."

"Alright but if Hotch is mad it's on you."

"Ya, ya, ya." If Hotch was really mad I knew he would step in and save me.

"Why all the black?" I asked her at the checkout.

"If your mourning someone you wear black." She sealed her lips shut as if she hadn't been expecting that to come out.

"Your mourning someone?"

She face molded into a well constructed shield. "Sorry, never mind." She said it in a voice that made it obvious that no further discussion was welcome.

As we were walking back through the mall Emily told us she had to go to the bathroom and would meet us back at the SUV.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" She said with a deceivingly reassuring smile.

**PS Darebear is Garcia's nickname for Derek if you didn't catch that. Please review? I will love you forever. Fine not forever but for a while anyways.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously thank you so much to sirens spell her reviews are the best even though while I was reading one in the lineup at Starbucks people were staring at me because I was doing my happy dance (believe me you don't wanna see it). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! It will take you 2 minutes tops! PS I've always thought of Rossi as a father figure to Em in case you were wondering while you read this here chapter about his reaction to certain events. **

**Emily's POV**

If my _mother_ thought she could just ship me off to live with some of her _friends _when she didn't want me she was sadly mistaken. Sure it had happened thousands of times before but this was the last straw. Before I had left for the airport we had a huge argument...again. This one was different though. It started off the same; you know how it goes, Don't drink Emily, Don't party Emily, Don't smoke Emily, Be more like me Emily, Your never good enough Emily. This time she had brought up T_he Incident. _First of all we never spoke of _The Incident; _kinda like Lord Voldemort. Ya, I know I'm a nerd. Second of all she had the nerve to blame it on me! The Bitch couldn't stop there though she just _had _to remind me about all the other crap in my life that was my fault.

There were only so many times I could say Yes Mother with a stoic look on my face. Sure she had trained me well, Take it and Keep Your Mouth Shut. That was the mantra she had drilled into my head since I was born. So if anyone ever asked me how I was I would just say: I'm fine. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, I just couldn't. The only useful thing my mother had taught me was how to lie like I was part of the CIA. My lies were flawless; heck two FBI agents had just fallen for one.

I was crouched down in a bathroom stall in the public park across from the mall. Sure they'd find me but it certainly wouldn't be soon enough. It was a disgusting excuse for what it was supposed to be so I figured I fit right in. Soon the cracked floor and water stained ceiling started to swirl around in my head. I remembered when I was a child at the Fleur de la France. It was a huge fair in Paris that was held annually. My nanny at the time had taken me. I went on the spinning tea cups until I couldn't see straight. That was the last though I had as the corners of my world were consumed by an ebbing darkness that had always living in my soul. It clawed its way up to the point where it looked like I was looking down a tunnel; and finally, after my short seventeen years, it filled my eyes and my mind like a cold sheet of ice.

**Rossi's POV**

When I first saw her I was sure it was over. Her skin was so pale it was grey; the blood that was smeared up her arms and still flowing out her wrists was a stark contrast. My first thought was to call an ambulance, my second;what a horrible place to die. There was an unprecedented stench and a single dingy light bulb that hung from the ceiling precariously. Grim caked the floor and had mixed with the deep red of her blood to make a horrible stain on the side of her body.

I was vaguely aware of Garcia's scream and Hotch yelling at the medics to hurry up. I wasn't quite sure how we got to the hospital but all I knew was the fact I was sitting in a plastic chair without a damn thing to do.

"Emily Prentiss"? It felt eerily similar to this morning. God we couldn't even keep her safe for a day!

"Yes". Hotch asked.

"She's on suicide watch and fully awake now. You may go see her but be careful she's in a fragile mental state."

No shit she got zapped into a teenager and tried to commit suicide; how would you feel?

The door creaked too loudly as we entered. "How are you doing?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm fine."

**Sorry it's a short one and please review just incase you forgot or something ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review! And I don't mean to nagg but please do review or else I'll think no one likes it (which I'm starting to think is the case!) and then I'll stop writing because there would be no point. Sorry not much of a team appearance in this one but don't worry I didn't forget about them! Anyways lots of love to all of you who are reading this!**

**Emily's POV**

I'd been in the hospital for three days now on suicide watch. They watched every little thing you do; hell I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself! If I sneezed they would all startle then look at me like I was a dangerous animal in the zoo. When I got up to walk around they all rushed to my side to help me like I might break in two if a gust of wind came along. The worst part thought, the part that was driving me mental, was the looks they gave me. The pity in their eyes made me want to puke and the disapproving looks just reminded me of my mother. And that, that was just the hospital staff.

The people my parents sent me to were even worse. You'd think cause they were in the FBI they would know how to handle a suicidal teenager. They always give me these annoying 'I'm trying to read your thoughts and find out your innermost secrets by looking into your eyes' looks. It was deep and profound and annoyed the hell out of me.

"Well you see Emily..." My head snapped up as I heard the doctor talking about me to Hotch and them.

"Um, excuse me?" I said politely to the nurse watching me intently.

"Uh-huh, sweetie?" I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Do you think you could maybe get me some jello from the cafeteria? I know your supposed to be watching me but" I sniffled "It reminds me of my childhood." I paused for dramatic effect. "It was a happier time then." I said with an audible sigh.

"Well it would only take a few minutes" she mused "oh well alright then, you know we just all want you to be happy after all."

"Mmhmm" I said with an innocent look in my eyes. When she left the room I sprung up out of the stiff bed. It disgusted me how easy this was.

I padded silently to the closed curtains. FBI my ass, they couldn't even notice a teenager spying on them.

The rough blue material scratched my face as I dared to inch closer. I couldn't help but hold my breath as their conversation drifted to my eagerly awaiting ears.

"...Severely depressed, probably abused as a child, must have had a recent trauma in her life." My eyes widened as I heard him reciting some of my best kept secrets to strangers in suits and ties. I realized then this was no medical doctor it was a psychologist.

"Should we talk to her about it?" Gomez or Garcia or whats-her-face asked. Damn, I needed to get better with names.

"Your going to need to take it slow, I don't want her to lose control and fall over the edge again. But, yes, you need to find out what she is hiding or else this _will _happen again."

My head was spinning as I stumbled carelessly back into my bed. Lose control? Fall over the edge? Who did this guy think he was? Well he was gunna be in for a nice little surprise when he came in here and tried to talk to me. Yep two can play at that game. I mean, sure, I was no psychologist or FBI profiler but I was a well seasoned politician's daughter. I had been physically forced to many frivolous dinner parties. At such events I had a lot of time on my hands because I really do _hate _politicians. I would study their faces and try to come up with what they were thinking or what their lives were like. Yep he was gunna be in for a doozy alright.

After the nurse returned with my jello Dr. I-Can't-Remeber- His-Name came in and sat in a chair across from me. "Hey Emily, Remember me?"

I nodded with a blank expression on my face. His name tag said Dr. L. Pearson.

"Could you just answer a few questions for me?"

Staring straight ahead I nodded.

"You don't live with your father, right?"

"Nope." My voice was cool and crisp.

"Does that make you feel lonely or pressured to do well, maybe?" The wheels in my head started turning. Doctor. Busy. Wedding ring. Stressed.

"Does the fact that your wife is having an affair bother you, maybe?" I added the maybe at the end with a patronizing tone. As his face fell I knew I was right. I smirked triumphantly.

He composed his features. "Sorry Emily, _Dear_, but this is about you right now. Now could you answer my question?"

"Your scared that she isn't even pregnant with _your _child. You pace back and forth at night wondering what you did wrong, don't yo? Well here's a hint. consider she found out about your affair? Maybe she wants revenge? What do you think Doc?" He had been easy to read; after all what middle aged, rich man hadn't had an affair? And what lonely women hadn't cheated on her husband? I had seen his wife yesterday around six am. She would be due for a while yet but the way she caressed her stomach had told me enough. After all I still did it two years later.

His face was red with furry. His forehead slick with sweat. "I have to go." He said through clenched teeth. I could see a vein sticking out from his receding hairline. His chair fell backward with a loud clatter. Nurses gathered around me as he fumed out the door.

"Well that was...called for." A nurse finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together. I thought they would be furious with me.

"He's just so ignorant." A nurse said rolling her eyes. "Someone needed to call him out."

For the rest of the day the nurses and I were on good terms. Rossi and them were coming back soon. They had needed to go fill out paperwork our something like that at the BAU. My eyes drifted close as I was swept away to dreamland.

**Hotch's POV**

She was tossing and turing in her bed as I strode in. The sheets were twisted around her legs like pythons; squeezing the life from their prey. Her face was distraught and she kept whispering 'please no'.

I shook her shoulders until she jerked awake. A look of fear struck her face before she quickly erased it. Looking down at her small form I couldn't help but worry.

"Hey, Em?" She nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I know you were listening." I watched as her face morphed back into wide-eyed terror.

**There is mention of abuse and/or rape and/or drug use ahead so be warned. I don't wanna give away to much though. The next chapter will be lighter and funny though (hopefully) so don't worry! Tell me if you have any ideas or protests about the going ons in this story or future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is gunna be lighter than the last few chapters and sorry about the wait! Please do check out my other fic! I used google translate for the Italian parts so please don't murder me if you know italian and it's awful! Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! It really makes me happy that you took time out of your day to read it! :D**

**Emily's POV**

"Are you mad?" Thoughts of horror raced through my mind and images of my mother started to blur together. She just got so _angry _when I did something wrong. _We are in the eyes of the public _she would scold me. Sometimes she would hit me. Sometimes it was just emotional abuse.

"I'm disappointed; I thought we could trust you." He replied with a stern look on his face.

My spine straightened when he said trust. No one ever trusted me. They thought I was to young or too rebellious to be told important information. "I'm sorry, sir." My eyes were cast downwards and my jaw was set.

He sighed aloud. "What are you really thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to be mad Emily." _Sure_, I thought with a mental eyeroll. That's what they all said.

"No, really I'm sorry." I insisted. "It won't happen again."

"Alright." He said after a long pause. I felt his eyes scrutinizing my every movement. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. It was like he was looking straight through me to the essence of my soul. He would've made a damned good lawyer, that was for sure.

The door opened as a short Italian man entered the room; Rossi, I think? He nodded at Hotch, they exchanged a look as he stood up. I felt like I was missing something as Hotch left the room and Rossi sat down beside me.

"So kiddo, vuoi lasciare?"*(Do you want to leave)

"You speak Italian?"

"What do you think I am, Indian?"

I smirked. "Cosa ne pensi io sono, pazzo? Certo che ci credo." (What do you think I am, crazy? Of course I do.)

"Will the others get mad?" I asked; my brows drawing together.

"Na, besides it doesn't matter." He said shrugging.

"Well what's your brilliant plan then?"

He tossed me a bag of clothes. "Get changed it's time for an incognito escape."

I didn't question him. I really wanted to leave and he seemed trustworthy for the moment, anyways. I gave him a pointed look. He stood back with his plams in the air. I tugged the curtain around my bed. Reaching into the bag of clothes I had purchesed previously, I pulled out a red crop top, a black leather mini skirt and a pair of black Doc Martens.

I picked my fingernails nervously as I stepped out; I didn't want everyone else to be angry at me. But I suppose this was my escape for now and I could face the music later.

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "You look like a prostitue." He stated frankly.

"What, you intrested?" I asked dryly with a quirked eyebrow.

I thought I saw the corner of his mouth tip upwards but then it was gone. Was this what it was like to have a real father? _Where the hell had that come from? _I quickly reprmended myself for the thought. You can't trust anyone, Em; Matthew's words still rang in my ears.

I was broken out of my reprive when Rossi tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him through a maze of hallways and a few detours into empy rooms.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to flash your badge at everyone?" I whispered as we hid behind I janitor's cart.

"But it wouldn't be half the fun." He replied once the doctor had walked past us.

Once we were finally outside he turned to face me. "If you could spend an afternoon doing anything, anything at all, what would you do?"

I thought, what would I do? I thought somemore and my face became screwed up eith the effort. Finally it hit me.

"Let's go for ice cream." I announced.

He raised an eyebrow at my odd choice.

"I never got to go when I was a kid." I explained.

He questioned me no further as we drove to an icecream parler. It was a comfortable silence, the kind where you know no one is judging you.

"I'll take strawberry." He said to the lady over the counter.

"Uh, a mint chocolate chip would be fine." I said with a small smile to the lady. Her nametag identified her as Chelsey.

We sat down on the front patio. "So" Rossi began "you like art?"

I nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Theres a great art meseum down the street. Wwe can go after we're done our ice cream."

I smiled brightly, it was my first real, truely happy smile in a while. I nodded again. "That would be great."

I smiled inwardly this time; he acually cared. Someone, other than Matthew, acually cared about me. Maybe this would be alright after all. Maybe just maybe.

**If someone can guess my favourite flavour of icecream I'll write you a onehsot of your choice, nothing M though. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken me a while to update, life has been getting in my way. Not to dampen your mood but my kitten just died so I've been on a mental health break. Anyways enjoy (hopefully you will anyways) Sorry it's so short, it's all leading up to my master plan. Evil laugh.**

**Hotch's POV **

"What the hell were you thinking Dave?" I exclaimed. Him and Emily had gotten back a few hours ago from their _adventures _as Dave put it. I had been holding in my anger through clenched teeth until Emily had gone to bed.

"The kid needed a break Aaron. She was stressed; why do you think she did it in the first place?"

"She needs to learn how to deal with it, Dave. I get that she had-_has _a hard life but she needs to know she can't just run away when things get tough." I added the last part quietly, my anger diffusing.

He sighed. "How'd you feel Aaron, if you were transported back to your childhood?" Little did the two men know what promise those words held.

I turned my head at the sound of a female clearing her throat. "Um, Sir? The hospital want to talk to you." Garcia stated. No dirty comments or extravagant phrases; she must have been shaken up by Emily's hospitalization. How had I not thought about the effects of this on my team? Some leader you are Aaron, I thought to myself. She just died once and had come back but this- I interrupted my inner monolog As I reached for the phone.

"Agent Hotchner speaking."

"Hello, agent, I'm Laura McPhee. I'm working on Emily's case."

"Right." I said although I was sure no one had told me this before.

"We heard you located her. We won't make her come back as long as you can fill out a bit of paperwork for us. Would that be alright?"

I snorted mentally, more like a way to cover your asses. "Sure, I can be down there in ten minutes." The line went dead and I gave Dave a you know this isn't over look. He rolled his eyes as I strode out to the black SUV.

Sixteen minutes later I was filling out paperwork on a cracked plastic chair. My pen danced over the last portion of the page; signing the last dotted line. I looked up but neither Laura or the nurse who had previously stood there were in the room.

I got up off the small chair seeing what looked to be an office door. My back ached from the awkward position I had been in. My knuckles rapped firmly on the door.

When no one answered my curiosity got the best of me. That and the fact that I really wanted to go back to the house and get some rest.

Throwing my manners out the window I opened the door and looked around. On the ground lay broken glass and a clear liquid. I certainly wasn't stupid so I didn't touch it. Seeing no humane life I turned to exit the room when my foot caught on a pulled out stool. Throwing out my arms to catch my self glass shards penetrated my open palms.

My whole body felt like it was on fire as my vision blanched. It felt like I was being shoved into a door that was to small. Stars danced in my eyes as my head lolled to the side.

Hearing the beeping of the heart monitor I knew I was in a hospital. I just didn't know why. I wondered what my father had done this time; my head ached as I tried to remember what I had been doing.

"He's so cute! Awe little teenager Aaron!" A heaver set blonde woman came skipping through the door.

"Do I know you?" I asked skeptically. Of course I was a teenager, I was_ seventeen_ after all. A small group of people followed her in.

"Hey man, I'm Derek." A bald black man said to me. His serious face and forced back shoulders told me he was a cop, yep definitely a cop. An Italian man next to him was giving me a funny look. He looked like an author or a journalist to me. I had always been good at guessing things about people. It was just a natural thing for me to do.

"Aaron." I replied stoically.

The six of them just stared at me for a moment like I was a science project. As I turned my head to the left one of them in particular caught my eye. Her face was pale and drawn. Her hair was the same bottomless sea of black as her eyes. She stood tall with excellent posture. She must have been five eight. Something in her eyes drew me in and I couldn't look away; it was hypnotic.

She offered a small smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's rude to stare you know." My face burned red as she caught me. Damn it! I had always thought I was pretty sneaky.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that." I mumbled into my hospital gown. I turned my head again to see that the Italian man was full on grinning now.

An awkward silence had engulfed the room. "So Aaron," a small blonde woman started "due to pertaining circumstances, it looks like you might be staying with us for a while."

**I hope you like the new developments. If you want or don't want a romance between them let me know and as always, please review! PS no one has guessed my favourite ice cream yet so the challenge still stands.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hotchfan1 got it :p Anyways I'm gunna make this into a Hotch/Emily story, if you have any major objections let me know. I used to hate them together but now I'm warming up to the idea. Anyways read and review (maybe?)**

**Emily's Pov**

After a lengthy conversation that sounded suspiciously similar to the one they'd had with me we all loaded ourselves into the SUV. Who this Aaron was, I didn't know; but I did know if he didn't stop staring at me I was going to slap him upside the face. I swear to God. I get teenage boys were hormonal; after all I had gotten knocked up by one such teenage boy; but he was really starting to creep me out.

Once we were back at the house I couldn't hold it in any longer. These had been some of the worst days of my life. They weren't that bad compared to the _incident _but it had just all piled up at once and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem! If you don't stop staring at me like an old man in a strip club I'm going to gauge your eyes out!" My eyes were squinted and my cheeks were flushed.

Everyone had turned around to stare at me. Rossi chuckled as I levelled a glare at him.

"Sorry Miss Prentiss I just thought you looked familiar to me; I was trying out where I knew you from." He answered smoothly without a hitch in his voice. He didn't look at all flustered. I immediately felt like an idiot.

My pride wouldn't let me apologize so I was left stuttering senselessly. "Ohh, well then, uh, um, I'm, uh." For some reason (possibly the piercing look in his eyes or the way he seemed to look right through me) my poker face didn't snap into place saving me from this embarrassment. In my mind I would have some mature, crisp answer to that; but, ever so unfortunately, it didn't mystically happen. Go figure.

"Although I have to say, I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't gauge out my eyes." He stated dryly.

"I will try and refrain from doing so." My voice was slathered in sarcasm.

"Well now that you two know each other a bit better, get your asses in here and set the table for dinner." I rolled my eyes at Rossi's orders but did as he asked.

To make matters worse Morgan made Hotch and I sit beside each other.

The conversation at the table was sparse. There was still a tangible tension in the air from my previous actions.

"Hey Em?" Garcia started. "Do you mind bunking with JJ for a little while?" _So I don't try and commit suicide again_ I finished her question mentally.

"Nope." I emphasized the popping noise at the end as I twirled linguine around my fork.

"Great!" JJ exclaimed. I saw right through her faked enthusiasm.

"Aaron you can take Emily's room for now then." Rossi concluded. I grimaced. _Room stealer! _I thought angrily.

I sat cross-legged on the cot that had been pulled into JJ's room.

"Your still sure you don't want me to take the cot?"

I chuckled. "Of course I am." She sighed in defeat.

Silence cloaked the room for a few minutes before- "Look I know you're probably expecting us to have some serious conversation. But I don't want to push you. Obviously something is going on. Something really bad and really scary. You would rather die than face it after all" I flinched at the blunt way she started it. I had to admit I admired her honesty though. "When you want to talk about it let me know; but until then try and enjoy this, k?"

I smiled at her. She was honest and kind and would be so easy to confide in. Too bad that wasn't gunna happen. Not yet anyways. It was the first time I really thought about telling someone. "Thank you-I really do appreciate that you know."

Her eyes twinkled with the warm grin that spread on her face. "Just be a kid for once. Stop worrying. Have fun."

Well then maybe I would. She switched the light off. "Night Em."

"G'night JJ."

I let a few minutes pass. "Hey JJ?" I whispered.

"Yeah Em?"

Do you think Aarons mad at me for yelling at him?"

"No, why?"

My eyes shone in the shadowed room. "No reason. No reason at all."

**Please review! You don't need an account and anonymous is fine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I would like to say I am really sorry! I know I haven't updated in eight trillion years and I apologize profusely. Life just kinda drop kicked me in the ass; then I got lazy and didn't do anything (I will admit that part is kinda my fault ;p ). By the way there is an important(ish) A/N at the end. Without further adieu here we go...**

**PS Disclaimer in Chapter two**

**Emily's PoV**

I yelled and I kicked and I screamed but none of it mattered. They wouldn't stop. I tried to keep my composure- stay strong- but I couldn't. They sneered and they yelled and their faces ran into one another as tears blurred my vision.

My heart lept as I heard sirens approaching us and I tried to run towards them but my legs wouldn't move and _they _were gaining on me. A strong hand closed on my shoulder and dragged me back into the shadows that surrounded them.

The shadows morphed in jagged hands that tore at my clothes and covered my mouth. They tore off my lips so I would stay silent forever. Sticky black blood oozed out of the wound and down my neck. It burnt my skin with a roiling hiss and a spatter.

The police were looking for me; just outside of there reach in the shadows I lie. No sound would come nor any energy to keep on fighting. I let them take me then as I let the hands drag me down deep into the bowels of Hell.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My heart thuded intune with the frenzied beeps_. _The alarm I had set the night before announced the start of another day in my horrible teenage life. The rough wool blankets squeezed my legs tighter as I rolled over and dismissed the annoying reminder that I still had a whole day to try and get through without pulled out my hair with insanity. _Joy._

JJ slumbered peacefully beneath her sheets. Her face looked angelic in the soft glow of curtain filtered morning light. As I stood up a glint of gold caught my ever curious eyes. A beautiful- albeit simple- wedding ring graced her finger. I wondered who the man who was lucky enough to have her was. I hoped he was good to her because she deserved it. I'd known her for forty-eight hours and she was already a better mother to me than my own ever was. I sighed softly as I silently padded out of the plushly carpeted room.

Still in my cotton pyjamas I stumbled on the stairs and landed-rather loudly-on my ass. My face turned what I'm quite sure is a lovely shad of crimson then no other then Aaron Hotchner rounded the corner.

"Um, I uh, kinda fell."

At least he was trying to keep the smirk off his face that danced teasingly in his dark eyes. "I see that." He said it keeping a perfectly stoic face and steady voice.

"Are you all right?" I almost rolled my eyes before I stopped myself. Last night before I had drifted off I decided I was going to make an effort to be nicer to theses people who were being so kind to me. This promise also includes Aaron Hotchner.

"Just fine, thank you. I really love falling on my ass infront of marginally attractive males first thing in the morning. It's actually a hobby of mine." I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't help my dry sarcasm.

His face exploded in a mixture of dimples and laughter. My eyebrows knit together and I cocked my head to the side.

"_Marginally attractive_?"He questioned with a raised eyebrow as he regained his seemingly formidable composure.

I couldn't stop the giggle that pushed it's way up my dry throat. "I guess." I answered with a shrug; although a smirk played at my chapped lips.

He held out his hand to help me off the stairs I was still awkwardly splayed on. I remembered the rough hands tugging at my clothes. It wasn't a flash back to my nightmere but a memory from the real thing; a memory from the _Incident. _

Shivering, I smiled half hardheartedly - as I left his hand hanging- I pushing myself off the rose-gold carpet.

His smile faded a little as we lost the connection that we had just built up. Broken like everything else I dared to touch.

He gestured to a slightly crumpled box of cheerios. "Cereal?"

"That would be nice- thanks." I looked him right in the eye and cracked a genuine smile.

His dimples reappeared as a tuft of unruly black hair fell onto his forehead. I heard him mutter something about his damn hair as he shoved it back into the knotted brambles above.

I chuckled. "If only an object had been invented that you could use to untangle your hair. Hmm." My voice dripped with unstrung sarcasm. "Wait, I know, dare I say, a brush?"

"Ha-har-har-har aren't you just hilarious, little-miss-I-can't-walk-down-a-set-of-stairs-without-falling-on-my-ass. Excuse my language." He added after a brief pause.

Our playful banter continued as we ate breakfast on a rickety wooden table.

Glancing at the green glow of the microwave clock that blared 7:13 in stick numbers I asked: "I never did ask, why were you up so early?"

His face remained the same but his eyes seemed to darken slightly. "I could ask you the same question." He retorted evenly.

Neither of us broached the subject again.

It was half an hour latter until we heard the tell-tale creaking of those cursed carpeted steps. By then we had migrated to the couch and flipped on cartoons.

"Look who's getting along." A cheery voice cooed. Garcia. "Aren't you two just adorable?"

I looked over at Aaron, a slight flush on my cheeks. He winked jokingly. I laughed and stuck out my tongue, memories of the freshly revisited _Incident _temporarily forgotten.

After all why _not_ have some fun?

Little did I know the answer would come to me soon, as it always did; because everything I touch shatters with an irresistible, uncontrollable, darkness.

**Real friendships are hard to find and harder to keep, especially, when one is keeping a deadly secret. Or two. -Unkown**

**Just so you know this will all tie together- eventually anyways. So don't hate me, but I'm temporarily stopping Oh My Shattered Dreams. I really can't get into it right now and I hate writing when I'm feeling uninspired but I'm not stopping it so don't worry! Maybe you don't care but if you have checked it out I apologize. **

**PS Please review? Anonymous if fine just ya know... PSS You reviews really keep me going and for those of you that have reviewed- thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I didn't say something about the finale when I last updated so here you go. OMG I cried my eyes out when Emily was dancing with everyone! Actually I cried for most of that episode because I knew she was leaving... It won't be the same without her but I'm gunna keep on watching it. Plus it was mentioned by the cast in several interviews that she would probably come back as a guest star. I do wish that Declan would have been in that episode though. It would have been cute if he was living with her but oh well. I hope she takes up Clyde's offer though and not just because I'm totally in love with him. What Do you guys think of the finale; leave a review and let me know. :)**

**Emily's PoV**

It wasn't until eight thirty that every member of the Behavioural Analyst Unit - or the Brutally Annoying Underachievers – as Aaron and I called them were fully awake and functioning. It wasn't intended to be mean but we couldn't help but mock the fact that they worked 24/7, were extraordinary helpful and achieved more things in half their lives then most could do in their whole. In short we were slightly jealous.

Now sitting at the kitchen table Aaron turned to me and said- "Hey look Em, the whole BAU is here." I looked at him and we both cracked a smile which turned into roaring laughter.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You know what? I'm not even gunna ask." Rossi smirked and JJ shook her head while Spencer looked quite utterly confused. I don't think he understood what an inside joke was.

"So kiddos," Rossi started, "Guess what you get to do today?" Aaron and I shared a scared look.

"I don't think either of us are actually going to start guessing so why don't you just tell us." Aaron said simply. I tried to hide my laughter. He was always so straight forward and to the point. Wait _always_? I questioned myself. I had barely known him for twenty four hours and I was thinking about him like an old friend.

Rossi's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Well then if you want to take all the fun out of it Hotchner- you two hooligans are going to your temporary high school for an orientation."

I quirked an eyebrow. "No way in Hell." JJ gave me a look. "Fine no way in heck- see how lame that sounds? Anyways we're both in school already so what's the point if we miss a week or two?"

JJ looked at Rossi. "I told you she wouldn't do it."

"No ifs, ands, or buts you're both going. Your parents didn't send you here for a nice little vacation so get off you asses and put some proper clothes on. Be down in ten."

Aaron levelled a glare at Rossi. "I really don't think my Dad cares what I do here and seeing as though you have no legal control over me I'm not going."

"I second the motion." I trilled.

"This isn't a court room for God's sake! You're both going unless you have any issues you'd like to discuss."

We both remained silent after Rossi's outburst. "Good now please, for the sake of my blood pressure, go upstairs and get ready."

Side by side Aaron and I trotted up the stairs. "You don't have any big secrets or _issues _as he called them, right?" Aaron shifted his gaze sideways to look at me.

I swallowed hard but kept my face composed. "Nope, you?"

His face had a blank expression painted on it. "No." I studied his carefully arranged features. Was it possible I had met someone who could compartmentalize _better _then me? I chewed my lowed lip deep in thought as I entered my bedroom.

**JJ PoV**

"What the heck were you thinking?" I whisper hissed at Rossi.

"Look I know they've got their secrets but it doesn't mean we have to baby them."

"Come on Rossi! Something really bad has just happened to Em. I don't know what or how but I just _know _alright?"

He sighed. "Fine your the parent not me. They still have to go to school but I will try and be more...?"

"Delicate." JJ finished. Rossi rolled his eyes. "It's not 1950." I said exasperatedly.

"What?" Rossi asked "You're just going to defend Emily?"

I gave him a questioning look. "We both know what his Dad to him, JJ." I had been so caught up in trying to figure Emily out I forgot about Hotch's abusive father.

At that moment Reid and Garcia walked in. "You know as much as we love you two having secretive conversations without us it would be nice if you could share." Pen looked pretty angry and Spence just looked worried.

"Well" I started but I stopped when I saw Hotch and Em walking down the stairs. Hotch wore a burgundy henly with a pair of dark wash jeans. Emily- well Emily was just kind of scaring me.

Her face was plastered with dark makeup and a gloomy expression. Not unlike the grad photo Garcia had found of her. Black combat boots covered her feet and her legs were clad with dark ripped tights. A black leather skirt and black crop top completed the hideous look.

"No freaking way. Turn your ass right back up those stairs." Rossi's voice left no room for argument. Apparently Emily didn't get that.

"Make me." Her arms were crossed across her chest.

"I'm with the old man on this one." Derek said. "You just need a street corner and a name like Princess to complete the look."

"Come on guys, it's self expression." Garcia stated. Rossi rolled his eyes. My mouth still hadn't closed since she had first sauntered down the stair case.

"Ya, exactly, it's self expression." She smiled at Garcia when she realized she was on her side.

"The orientation is at nine. If we don't hurry we're going to be late." Reid reminded us purposely looking anywhere but at Emily.

Emily batted her eyelashes at Rossi. "Fine but I don't like it." He grumbled.

Everyone left the house to go pile into the SUV but I caught Emily's arm before she made it out. Her inquisitive eyes looked into my worried ones.

"You know a lot of people will stare at you in that, right? It is a bit...provocative." I worded my statement carefully not wanting to offend her.

She gave me a gentle look. "I know it doesn't make sense to you but it... I don't know. Putting on a bunch of makeup and slutty clothes makes me feel... like a different person. I really can't handle being myself sometimes and I just need to get away from my mind."

It hit me right then why she had been asked to join the CIA and why she had been such a good undercover operative. She had been training for it her whole life. Lying, compartmentalizing and being someone she wasn't. It all added up now and damn did I feel bad for her . No kid should have to live like that.

I gave her a small smile. "If it helps you then I'll support you." She surprised me by wrapping her arms around me in an awkward hug that I eagerly returned.

Together we strolled out to the SUV. I noticed her whole demeanour looked a bit lighter since she shared that with me. Maybe everything would be alright with her after all.

**Please review and I hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily's PoV**

I could feel the heat of their stares penetrating the thin cotton of my shirt. I kept my head held high but let my gaze drag along the cracked tiles on the floor. I sped up my pace as I was sure that everyone was now gawking at me; that all their laughs and whispers contained my name. I swear I heard someone cough "slut". But no they couldn't possibly know about the _incident. _Could they?

"Hey, Em, no need to run. The office is, like, thirty seconds away." Aaron's stable, confident, voice soothed me and the thundering of my heart started to ebb. I cleared my throat.

"Um, ya, sorry." Apparently he hadn't calmed me as much as I thought as my watery voice shook with each syllable.

He tried to smile at me but I could clearly see he was nervous too.

-CM-

"So, I see, Aaron, that you play football." The severe looking principal read from his school file. Her name plate read "Ms. Kornavich". From the last five minutes she'd spent scrutinizing us from her office window I was thinking more along the lines of Korna_bitch. _But maybe that was just me. "You were quarterback at your last high school?"

His cheeks turned an acute shade of red. "Yep." The thought of him being embarrassed infront of me was actually kinda cute. _Cute? Wow, chill out there Em_ I mentally chastised myself.

"You were also involved in peer tutoring, took several AP classes _and _was part of student council! My, my that's quite amazing. I'm sure you'll fit in wonderfully here." He had slumped down in his seat and was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Aaron." I said elbowing him in the side. "You should be proud." He shot me a death glare. Evidently it wasn't a great time to be joking around.

"Well, Miss. Prentiss, I see here... Well not much of anything. No volunteer work, sports, after school clubs or- Oh wait. Two AP classes." Her glare was condescending _Well sorry lady _I thought _I've kinda been a bit busy trying to, oh I don't know, NOT die. Or kill myself _a grim voice chided in.

Like ice her voice broke through my mental monolog. "If you want to succeed here, Miss. Prentiss, I suggest trying to put forth more than menial effort and contributing to the school community. Like Aaron here is obviously going to do." She shot him a sweet smile that quickly faded when her laser glare landed back on me.

"Oh yeah I'll definitely do that- right after I walk on a bed of nails and lock myself in cage with a hungry bear."

Aaron gave me please-don't-tell-me-you-just-did-that look. I smiled sweetly at the principal.

"Um, ma'am, if it isn't too much trouble, we'd love to have our time tables then we'll be on our way." Oh Aaron- always the polite southern gentleman. I thought sarcasticly.

I turned around on my way out the door and noticed her ferociously scribbling something down on my file. I sighed. _Damn._

-CM-

The second Aaron departed for his first class I slipped into my high school persona. The one that didn't mind all the whispers about the new girl. The one that didn't care about the boys on the high school football team. The one who couldn't be bothered my bitchy cheerleaders. In my heavy eyeliner and crop top I was someone else. Someone who could handle the Hell of high school.

I slipped into my History twelve class five minutes late and made a show of walking to my seat slowly. All part of the persona. You see Emily would quickly shuffle to her desk and probably trip on her way over there. Emily before the _incident_ would have never been late but she would have strode confidently to her desk. Well I guess she- or I, I should say- would have only done that before the abortion as well. I sighed slightly; why did so many shitty things happen to me? _Stop being a whiny little pussy _I reminded myself. I slid into an empty seat next to some stoner kid.

-CM-

**Aaron's PoV**

I was disappointed when Emily didn't answer her phone at lunch. I had though we were going to sit together but I guess she already made new friends. _She never said you were her friend _I reminded myself.

I sat with the guys I had met in Bio from the football team. I had many offers to sit with others but this seamed familiar somehow so I went for it. We talked and laughed but somehow I still felt a tightness in my gut.

**Emily's PoV**

My heart broke as I stepped into the cafeteria to see Aaron sitting with the football douches. I thought we were going to sit together. _He's not your friend _I told myself. Somehow I had lulled myself into believing that we were but, just like everything else, it was just a lie. A mirage in the distance that tantalized me but I could never quite grasp it.

I put my darkly weaved mask back on and found the corner of the school where all the stoner/goth kids were. The kid from history nodded to me as I walked up and some other guy passed me a lit joint which I stuck in the side of my mouth. That was the thing about stoners if you looked like one they really didn't mind if you joined them.

My head spirled down dark allyways as I blocked all thoughts of Aaron from my mind.

**Sorry it's so short! I had to update so this is just a filler because I couldn't wait. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it seems like my A/N at the beginning of each chapter is an apology for not updating sooner. So I'm gunna keep the pattern going here guys. All joking aside I am sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. I have exams starting on Wednesday but I'll try to update every few days. :) Enjoy!**

**Aaron's PoV**

I was worried when, fifteen minutes into class, Emily didn't show up. AP psych was the only class we had together and it was the last block of the day. I hadn't seen her since this morning and had no idea where she went for lunch. The next two minutes dragged by, the clock hands quivered in place, not quite wanting to move. I swear they were taunting me.

As the teacher told us to turn to page thirteen in our text books and do the questions I strode over to his desk.

"Could I go to the washroom?"

"It's only fifteen minutes into class, Hotchner, I don't know what the rules at your old school were but here you go during lunch as not to interrupt my lesson." He was flipping through a magazine as he said this, paying no real attention to me.

"Actually, Sir, it's been seventeen minutes, and you don't appear to be teaching a lesson right now." My tone was sharp. If there was one thing a psychology teacher appreciated it was an honest student that spoke his mind.

He looked up from his magazine and looked at me, _actually looked, _at me. "Well stated Hotchner. Be back in five." He handed me a yellow, thickly laminated, hall pass.

-CM-

The first place I checked was the medical room, where, according to the nurse, Emily Prentiss had not come to and I should be on my way. I quickened my pace, only three minutes left. I was more or less speed walking as I looked in the gym and the library. I had one last Idea and after that I would just have to return to class after calling Morgan and letting him know what was going on.

A light rain began to fall as the fake grass bent beneath my sneakers. The metal bleachers stood tall and formidable, like a fortress. I rounded the back to see, none other, than Emily E. Prentiss standing under the cover of the steel frames.

My eyes flickered to the joint in her hand to the two other boys who were with her. The one with lighter hair was staring at her in a way that made it quite clear what he wanted to do with her. Anger bubbled deep in my stomach. How could she let that happen? I thought she was better than that! Had more self respect! She should be sitting in class next to _me _right now not being sized up by these unforgivable lowlife.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard myself yell at her.

She flinched as she turned at the sound of my voice. "Why do you care?" She snapped. Her dilated pupils were darting from side to side.

I grabbed her arm and tried to lead her away from the field. Her eyes became panicky as my grip tightened on her arm as she squirmed. I couldn't think right now, not about the fact that I was scaring her, nevermind causing her pain. All that I could think about was the blinding anger that pounded inside my head. My father said I had a temper like him but I had always denied it.

"Aaron." Her voice begged. "You're hurting me." I looked at her arm to see that my hand had become a vice grip around her bare arm.

I released my now sweaty hand and she stumbled a bit. "Who the hell are you?" One of the guys asked me. I whipped around to see that he was the taller, better built, one of the two. He had been the one staring at Emily with a hungry look on his face when I approached.

I don't know what took over then but something did, that was for sure. Because the normal Aaron Hotchner would not have strode over to the guy and punched him in the face. His nose made a satisfying crunching noise as he reeled back.

I wasn't ready for the other guy to come from behind. His fist connected with the side of my head. Stars lept into my vision but I felt no pain. I was too angry to feel anything else right now. I spun around and punched him in the gut. He crumpled over in two. I didn't stop though. I punched him and kicked him until he was unconscious. I got up to turn on the other guy but something stopped me. It was the form of Emily sitting on the ground. Her slender arms were wrapped around her knees and she kept whispering something to herself.

The creep who had been staring at Em stood his ground.

I touched her gently on the shoulder. She flinched and then looked up at me with confusion on her face. She had been somewhere else; in some horrible flashback.

My voice was soothing as the anger inside me was replaced with nauseating guilt. "Come on Em, lets go." She looked at me in a skeptical, untrusting way, as we rose from the ground.

The other guy didn't make a move after us as I led Emily across the field. His voice, though made us halt. "You'd better watch out." He cautioned me. "Because the next time I'm alone with your little girlfriend she's going to be sorry for what you just did."

Emily's beautiful eyes were filled with tears. "Can we go?" She whispered. I nodded.

-CM-

We never went back to class; we just sat there, on a hall bench, for an hour and a half. Neither of us talked. We sat two feet apart.

I turned to look at her. She seemed to have come back down from whatever high she was on but her eyes remained haunted.

The bell snapped her out of her trance. She turned to me. "I won't tell if you don't."

I sighed. They would be pissed. "Fine."

She eyed the bruises on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, it just, you know, hurts." At first she looked hurt by my sarcastic tone but then then smiled when she realized I was kidding.

Her imploring eyes met mine. "I'm sorry. I was just- don't judge me because this sounds really stupid- sad that you didn't want to eat lunch with me."

"What, that's not stupid. And I do, I texted you but you never answered." A look of realization crossed her face.

"My phone was dead."

Our eyes met again as we both realized this whole situation was caused by a dead phone.

A smile graced her lips as one did mine. I offered her a hand as I stood up off the bench; this time she took it.

-CM-

On our walk home we decided to tell everyone that I fell down the stairs. We also decided never again during our time here would we split up again. She wouldn't admit it but I knew she was scared that guy would follow through on his threat.

"So Hotchner, it looks like we're gunna be stuck together for a while."

I smiled. "That it does." I paused for a second. "Don't you think this whole situation is a little wierd. I mean with the BAU?"

"That's what I thought at first; but honestly, being here is so much better than being with my _family. _They actually seem to care about us too, you know?"

I considered what she said for a moment. It was true that the BAU was ten times more loving then my own father and I had only known them for two days. "I guess you're right."

She smirked. "You _guess _I'm right? Of course I am you just don't like being wrong."

Our friendship was starting to heal and I was pretty happy about it, I have to say. What ever had been bothering her I hoped she opened up about it. I of all people knew what holding in secrets was like and believe me it's not that pleasant.

**I really don't like the way the ending of this chapter turned out. I've retyped it ten times so I'm just going to give up now. Please review and let me know what you think. PS the incident is going to be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that. I've decided on the direction I want to go with this so it won't take me as long to update. And once again thank you for reading and please review. (Yes I know I say that a lot) ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! I finally managed to update in a reasonable amount of time! I have exams for the next few days so I'll try and update on Saturday. Enjoy!**

**JJ's PoV**

"Com'on, Honey, please eat your carrots for Mommy."

"But Mommy!" Henry yelled over the phone. "I'm only hungry for cookies!"

I sighed, of course he was only hungry for cookies. " Why don't you eat your vegtables for Daddy?"

Will's voice cut in. "I already tried that- he just wants you to come home JJ."

"I know that Will, but you know that I need to be here right now." I heard a muffled scuffing noise as Will pulled out his chair and got up. A sharp click told me he was in our bedroom.

"Look JJ- I'm not gunna harp on you about your job. But this is different. I know you can't tell me what it is exactly; but the point is your never home anymore. I know you need to travel but when you used to make an effort."

I raised my eyebrows even though he couldn't see me. "You think I need to put in _effort_? What do you think I do everyday Will? You know what we're not going to talk about this right now. I'm busy slacking off over here in fricking paradise!"

"I was just trying to say that all the energy you have left over is devoted to Henry- which isn't a bad thing- but-"

"Tell Henry Mommy says I love you. Bye Will." I threw the phone down on the table and slumped down into a kitchen chair.

Will and I had been fighting lately but nothing as bad as this. Not him outright accusing me of anything or me yelling at him. I pursed my lips together to keep them from trembling. I tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. In the corner of my eye I saw none other than Miss Emily Prentiss.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, sorry for just walking in but Aaron and I just got back from school and..."

I blinked a few times clearing the tears from my eyes. "It's fine, Em don't worry about it." She nodded but looked unconvinced.

I forced a smile on my face. "So wheres Aaron?"

"Oh, he just needed to wash up a bit. He said something about an experiment in chemistry, I think." She looked perfectly normal, her voice didn't waiver but something told me there was more to it than that.

"Well I guess I'll see him in a few minutes then."

She fake smiled, much better than I had, and agreed with me.

"So how was your first day?" She sighed, and tucked her dark hair over one shoulder.

"It was like all of my first days of school; it kinda sucked." She did something that surprised me then. Her pale hand moved towards mine tentatively and then she laced her fingers with my own.

"You know." She said. "You can tell me what going on, right? Or if you just need someone to talk to; I'm here."

My mouth fell open slightly. I had been trying to tell _her _exactly what she had just told _me_. I smiled; for real this time. "And _you _know you can tell me whats been bothering you, right?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her chapped lips. Her eyes seemed to lighten; as if a heavy weight had been lifted. I knew before she spoke what she had decided.

"Alright, lets talk. But not now; maybe tonight? When we have more time." Her previously lighter demeanour was plunged back into darkness as thoughts of what ever was bothering her began to surface in her mind.

"We'll talk when everyone has gone to bed, then. And please, Em, tell me the truth. The whole truth." I begged her.

Her eyes flashed, conflicted, confused, not sure what I would think. "Ya. Sure." Her voice was soft. "As long as you do the same." I squeezed her smaller hand in mine.

The kitchen door opened and a tired looking Reid entered. He looked at us attentively and studied us quietly, in his Reid-like way.

"How was school? Where's H-Aaron? Are you two alright? Emily why-?"

"Spence." I cut in. "Give her a second to breathe." Emily shot me a thankful look.

"School was...fine." When Spencer gave her an inquisitive look she expanded. "Just lots of new people, you know they usual."

His eyebrows mashed together. "Sorry."

She chuckled. "It's fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, where _is _Aaron?"

"Oh you know- Well I have to go now- Sorry." She lept up and raced up the stairs.

**Emily's PoV**

Shit. He looked bad. Not _bad _bad but just pretty beat up. Purple and blue bruises covered his puffy face. He had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing while I talked to JJ. Thinking of which- I was really nervous; infact I was terrified. But right now I had more important things to worry about. Like Aaron's current state of pain and not having our balls broken by the team if they found out.

"Hey Aaron- I'm sorry. It was my fault that this happened to you. I shouldn't h-"

His gruff voice cut me off. "Em, look, stop feeling bad about it. Sure you shouldn't have been smoking whatever-the-hell that was but those guys were going to take advantage of you. I didn't need to step in- but I did. It was a bad situation but it's better than it could have turned out."

I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to be mad at me. But yet again he had surprised me. "How do you feel?"

He chuckled and then winced as his face scrunched up. "Kinda shitty."

"Ya, well you were pretty bad-ass I have to admit." I announced as I smirked.

Our conversation was cut short when Morgan Rossi walked into mine and JJ's bedroom where I was helping Aaron clean himself up.

"What the- You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know what you two miscreants were up to. I'll tell the others not to question it. But if this happens again- You know what? Just go. I swear to God you two are going to give me a heart attack!"

He stormed out of the room leaving Aaron and I standing stalk still with our mouths agape. Did he seriously not care? He was just going to let us off the hook? I turned to look at Aaron. He had the same confused expression on his bruised face.

"Wow." It was the only word that came to mind.

After a long, although not uncomfortable, pause he spoke. "Why don't we go downstairs, get some dinner and take advantage of our no punishment policy currently in play here."

"Sounds good to me." We linked arms as we walked down the carpeted stairs after he made some joke about me falling again.

We were greeted with curious looks but no one said a word about it. I guess Rossi stayed true to his promise.

-CM-

It was ten pm and JJ and I sat across from eachother, cross-legged, on her bed.

"So Em..."

**I know I said the Incident would be discussed in this chapter and I know I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger and I'm sorry! Next chapter I promise! Please review- they keep me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really excited about this chapter I hope you like it!**

**Emily's PoV**

I heard JJ's voice but it sounded a million miles away. I licked my suddenly dry lips and picked at my fingernails. Why had I agreed to do this? Maybe I should just tell her I'm tired and want to go to bed? No, I'd already agreed; there was no going back now.

I noticed then the inquisitive way JJ had been looking at me. I really needed to pay more attention. "Sorry, what did you say Jaje?"

She offered me a sad smile. "It's fine. I just asked if you're ready to share?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Of course. Why would you ask?"

She adjusted herself on the quilt we sat on. "It-it's just." She sighed. It was shaky and unsure. "You've been consumed by this-this _thing_- ever since you came here. I don't know what it is- but it must be awful. It's dark and it's got a hold on you Em. I can see it in your eyes when you think no one's looking. I just want you to be alright. To stop being scared."

Tears burned the back of my eyes like hot daggers. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But JJ was just being so- so understanding. I wasn't used to it but I think I liked it.

"I can go first if you want." She said noticing the tears that glazed my eyes like ice over a pond.

I nodded my head furiously, not speaking. I didn't trust myself to speak; not without weakness.

"Alright, look I don't want to cry, but if I do is there any chance I could have a hug?" My whole face lit up. She wanted _me _to comfort her? I could finally be useful!

I nodded again and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. She smiled at me. "Well here we go. So I'm married to this guy named Will. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but sometimes- I don't know he can just be kind of..."

"Controlling?" I suggested. I didn't want to offend her but judging by her conversation he sounded that way.

Her honey coloured brows furrowed together. "Yeah, actually. I mean- it's just." She sighed again. "I love him but he just doesn't understand sometimes. We have a son but we're not married. I want to stay together for him but I don't know how much more I can take of him harping on me."

A small smile haunted my face. I loved kids. "What's his name?"

She smiled then too. "Henry."

"Do you fight a lot? When he's around I mean." I didn't want her to fee like I dissecting her personal life but I wanted to try and help her.

"We try not to but sometimes he just makes me so mad. I just shut up and don't argue so Henry doesn't worry but then he thinks that he won."

"Well if you do argue it might be better for him to just be with you, right?"

"I thought about that but it would be hard to try and sort out who he's with all the time and the travelling would be hard on him." Something in her eyes told me there was more to it then that.

My dark eyes probed her warm ones. "What else?"

Something flashed in her eyes. "That's all."

I set my jaw. "You told me you'd tell me the whole truth. Everything that was going on!" I hadn't realized but my voice had raised considerably.

Her voice was soft. "I think Will's cheating on me."

My face blanched. "Oh God JJ I'm so sorry!" I leaned forwards in my new pyjamas and enveloped her in a tight hug. Her arms raised slowly to my back. She squeezed gently at first but then she was hanging on for dear life. I felt warm liquid on my shoulder and knew that she was crying.

How long we stayed like that I wasn't sure but eventually she pulled back. I handed her a box of tissues. After she cleaned up she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, I really needed to let that out."

I gave her a little pat on the arm. I sucked at comforting people. "No problem. You don't have to say anything else about it if you don't want to."

"Thanks for offering me a way out but I'm fine." She paused for a moment as she wiped again at her red eyes. "Her name is Kate. She's his _partner _at the station. I really hate it. It's mostly because he won't admit it. He _knows _that I know but he still won't say a word about it." My eyes filled with tears for the woman, who, in such a short period of time had become my closest confidant. I reached out and squeezed her hand.

She sniffled then chuckled a bit; in a dark, humourless way. "So what about you?" I blew out the breath I had been holding along with the hope that she would forget.

"This might take a while. Do you mind?" I mentally begged her to say yes. More than anything I didn't want her to have to carry the horrors of my past.

JJ nodded, her blonde hair fell forwards and caught in the light of the near by lamp. "It was one month after my sixteenth birthday." My voice sounded far away; as if it were caught at the end of a tunnel. "We- my mother and I- were in DC for a few months." I felt the warmth leave my body. "I was taking a walk. My mother and I had just had a huge fight. I told her I was leaving and never coming back. I didn't mean it though. I was going to stay out for a few hours- just enough to prove my point- then come back to the embassy. It wasn't a bad part of town; actually it was pretty nice- safe. These- these guys just came out of no where." My heart beat sped up to speeds only achieved by jets- or fear. "One of them asked me if I had any money. I said no. That's when the other three came up from behind. Later the doctors told me it was chloroform. My nose and eyes burnt then everything was consumed by this darkness." My hands were balled up into shaking fists. "When I woke up I was tied to a chair. Th- they raped me." The words sounded foreign on my lips. I had never said it out loud. If I didn't hear it it couldn't be real, right? But it felt so very real now. " They wouldn't stop. I asked them why was it me that they took? They said it was for the money. I never asked why they did what they did to me though. It seemed stupid, to ask, they were sick and that was all there was to it." I glanced at JJ then and saw a look of frozen horror on her face. A look that would suggest I were her own daughter, not merely an acquaintance.

"Oh God." Her voice was like a wisp of smoke from a dieing candle.

My voice was steely now, my shields drawn up as I spoke. "You know what the worst part was? It took my _mother _two _weeks _to call the cops. When they contacted her, asking for the money for my _safe _return, it had been one month. One month of the worst Hell you could possibly think of. By the time I was in the hospital it had been six weeks. You know they still haven't found them yet?"

Tears were streaming down JJ's face but mine remained stoic. I had cried those tears long ago. "When I first saw my mother she told me it was my fault." My voice was a whisper now. I hadn't planned on telling her that part but now that I had shared so much I felt like I should keep nothing from her. "She yelled at me. When I got out of the hospital there were cameras everywhere; reporters screaming questions. And that- that _bitch_- hugged me. Just for the cameras, like we were the best of friends. I can count on one hand the number of times she's showed me love."

I hadn't realized but I was pressed up against JJ's motherly form as she hugged me. She whispered in my ear that it would be alright. I would be fine. I always was.

"JJ?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to judge me."

"Of course Em. You can tell me anything."

I drew in a big breath. "I got pregnant. Those stupid bastards got me pregnant."

She bit the side of her lip. "What did you do?"

"I kept her. Until I gave birth anyways. She lives with some wealthy family in DC now." In a quieter tone I added: "I wanted to name her Amelia."

JJ hugged me and I hugged her and we sat like that for God knows how long; rocking with each other. I couldn't help but think about how badly I wanted JJ to be my mom. She was the first person I had told about the _incident _and somehow I felt lighter inside; as if my soul had shared with JJ some of the weight and darkness that plagued it. Yet all I could think about was that little girl being taken way from me wrapped in a fuzzy pink towel.

**Yay! Lots of JJ/Em mother/daughter love! Please don't shoot me for hating on Will or for what I did to Emily in this chapter! Please review and don't be mad!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys; I haven't thanked you for reviewing/favouriteing/following in ten years! I really want you guys to know how much I appreciate it! In the last chapter (due to my horrible editing) there was some confusion about whether or not JJ and Will were married and they're not just so you know! Just because Emily's incident has been revealed doesn't mean I'm stopping either. This fic will be coming to a close in a few more chapters but there will be a sequel dealing with Emily's and Hotch's new feeling for each other when they are adults again and Emily's kid.**

**JJ's PoV**

I opened my sleep crusted eyes after two hours of sleep; which considering what happened last night was pretty good. My brief slumber had been interrupted by multiple nightmares in which some pretty bad stuff was happening to Emily. I turned my head to the side just to make sure she was still there, in one piece.

I could barely comprehend what had happened to her never mind how she was still sane. We saw these things everyday at work; but something like this happening to one of our own was disgusting. I so badly wanted to tell someone but I promised Em that I wouldn't. If there was one thing I could do it was keep a secret.

Slowly I raised myself out of my bed; my joints popping and cracking as I did. The plush carpet laced itself between my toes as I crept out of the bedroom.

I was hoping I would have some alone time but Garcia was already in the kitchen on her laptop. Her laptop; that gave me an idea. It was time I did some investigating of my own.

"Hey Garcia, could I ask you a favour?"

"Of course my sweetly golden haired peach." She smiled widely at me; oblivious to the conversation Em and I had had last night.

"Okay but you need to keep it a secret."

Her brows furrowed. "Sure JJ. You look tired, are you alright?"

I took a page out of Emily's book and faked a smile. "I'm fine. But you can't tell _anyone _Garcia. Not Kevin or Derek, got it."

She rolled her eyes and nodded impatiently. "Okay, can you look up births in DC in August in 1987?"

"Okay... There's a lot here."

"Alright narrow it down by those put up for adoption and adopted right after birth."

"K, there's still fifty three."

I sighed mentally. It would be so much easier to just look up her name but her medical records before the age of eighteen were kept private because she was still a minor then so she would just be another statistic.

"Try looking at the families that adopted. Which ones have a lot of money?"

She sighed. "They all do sweetie. It costs a lot to adopt; especially at birth."

"What about..." The most obvious one hit me then. I hit my forehead with my palm. "Which ones were girl Garcia?"

She chuckled. "Sleep deprivation can do that. Um, ten left. Wow these families are sexist!"

I laughed. "Well it helps us right now. Can you print off the list of the families who adopted them?"

"Sure thing gumdrop!"

-CM-

Emily was still asleep so I had left the house and gone to a small cafe. I stared intently at the list as if the name would just pop out and I would know. No such thing happened and it was a half an hour later.

As I walked up the block I saw Emily and Aaron sitting on the porch swing together chatting. I smiled to myself. I seemed to be the only one who wasn't oblivious to their growing feelings for each other.

Emily's face looked so happy compared to last night when it had been wrought with sorrow and pain. She had scared me then. Her eyes were dark and unfeeling; her voice was monotonous and even. What really scared me though was the fact that I had seen the exact same expression on her face when I had met her in Paris just over a year ago.

I gave them a small smile as I padded across the porch and opened the door. Emily's whole face lit up when she saw me. Out of the corner of me eye I saw her mouth: thank you. I smiled- for real this time- when I walked into the house.

It faded though when I saw Derek on the phone with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, sure we'll be there in ten." His deep voice said. It sounded hollow.

My palms started to sweat. I was usually so calm in panic inducing situations. But this was different I could just tell it was about Em and Aaron.

Rossi, Garcia, Reid and I all gathered about Morgan. "What is it Derek?" Garcia sounded hopeful.

"They want Prentiss and Hotch at the hospital- they think they found a way to turn them back." We all turned our heads to look out the screen door at them.

Aaron caught us staring first. "What?" He asked.

We were silent, then- "Can you guys get in the SUV?" It was Rossi who spoke first.

Aaron and Emily shared a look. Aaron said something to Em that only she could hear and then they stood up and started over to the SUV.

I cleared my throat. "Are we going to tell them?"

Reid remained silent- finally having no answer to the question, Garcia bit her lip, Derek sighed and cracked his knuckles, and Rossi clenched his jaw.

I looked at them with imploring eyes. My silent question rang across the room- _now what_?

Reid's voice cracked as he volunteered the best answer we could hope for right now. "Why don't we see what they remember first? If they don't remember we're going to have to tell them. They need to know."

We agreed as we made our way over the the SUV.

Aaron's brow furrowed. "What's wrong? It looks like the weight of the world just hit you?" He asked all of us. Emily broke out of her trance starting out the window to look at us.

"Just tired; that's all." Rossi said as he slid into the driver's seat. Emily turned to look at Aaron. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"So". Emily started. "Where _are_ we going?"

**I wanted to thank these reviewers in particular who have reviewed almost every chapter- crayolakid0413, 123a456, criminalmindsfan7, lizzabet, a, Rugbygirrl, HPforever-after, ShunKickShunKers, everyday I'm shuffiling, hotchfan1, Sirens'Spell and MrsCriminalMinds. If I missed you PM me and let me know! There is going to be one or two more chapters before I start on the second fic for this! I'll let you know the title in the last chapter of My Horrible Teenage Life. Please review and let me know if there is anything you want to see in the next fic! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys second to last chapter! This was the first fic I've ever written and your response has been so unbelievable! I thank all of you profusely and want to let you know it's your reviews that made me write this the way it is. Enjoy and sorry it's so long I just needed this to all happen before what I have planned for the last chapter and it felt wrong to break it up. So without further adieu...**

**Emily's PoV**

"So where _are _we going?"

"Because it's quite obvious it's not to school." Aaron added at the end.

No one answered my question. Garcia looked to Morgan for an answer who just looked out the window. Rossi seemed to be looking right _through _us with his thick eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Reid was looking anywhere except for at us and being the honest person I respected him for being, he just kept his mouth shut. And then there was JJ who just gazed at us with sad look in her eyes.

It scared me though, they were trained FBI agents and they looked as if we were going to be shipped off to a morgue.

"What?" Aaron demanded. He said it forcefully, on the verge of yelling. I placed my hand on his arm and gave him a calm-down-yelling-isn't-going-to-help-us-right-now look.

To my surprise he yanked his arm away. "You know what, Em, it's not okay! They've been keeping some huge secret from us since we've been here and I'm tired of it. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that we both mystically get sent by our _parents_ to a group of FBI agents who have _much _better things to be doing than babysitting some teenagers?" The team looked shocked and Garcia made a strange gasping sound.

I physically recoiled from him and my eyebrows drew together. "Yeah it is a bit weird but I think we should just be grateful. They're not complaining about this! All they've been is accommodating to us and pretty damn nice I'd say."

His eyes darkened in a dangerous way. "Oh great, now you tell me how I feel about things. That's just great, _really _it is." No longer was he yelling but his voice had taken on a terrifying edge.

"Hey man, calm down. Emily was just trying to help you out there." Derek was looking at him with a great deal of concern laced into his features.

I was still shocked by his unprovoked outburst as JJ placed her hand on mine and rubbed little circles on the back of it. I gave her a weak smile.

Rossi raised his eyebrows slightly and then turned back around in his seat and stated: " We're going to go to the hospital for some checkups for you two. Happy Aaron? You were obviously dying to know there."

Aaron gave him a heated glare and crossed his arms. Garcia frowned at him and Reid gave me a small smile. I winked at him and he blushed a little bit.

-CM-

**JJ's PoV**

The rest of the car ride had been terse and quite unpleasant. I was glad that it was over. I was realized that Emily and Aaron were going to be normal adults again but in a way I was going to miss it. I knew the rest of the team felt the same way. We should be ecstatic but then again we should also call Strauss and tell her but that wasn't going to happen. Not yet anyways. I was scared that Em would remember what I said about Will. Her adult self was more than likely to go find Will and hurt him quite severely.

I mean I was happy but I really felt like Em and Aaron should have longer to redo their teenage years. From what I'd heard of Aaron's they weren't great and what I _knew _of Emily's they were Hell. I just wanted them to have a chance to have some fun. At the same time I couldn't wait to have my boss and bestfriend back.

What worried me the most though, the biggest reason I didn't want them to go back, was them remembering what had happened. It would not only be a near impossible thing to comprehend but what Emily had told me- she would be horrified that I knew one of her deepest and best guarded secrets. Not only that but she would be disgusted that we saw her being so vulnerable, so lost, that she tried to take her own life. Aaron would be mortified that he had yelled at Emily and at whatever he had done to mess up his face so badly. Hotch and Emily would both be ashamed at their behaviour and I wished for the life of me that they would wake up not remembering a thing from their horrible teenage lives.

**Emily's PoV**

We were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital that I remembered all too well. The nurse had come in moments before and told Aaron and I the doctor would be with us shortly.

JJ was staring at the wall in a trance like state with her lips parted slightly and her eyes glazed over. I jumped at the abrupt scraping noise of Reid pushing back his chair to stand up.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did anyone want coffee or something?"

There were nods all around. "I'll- I'll come with you." I volunteered. I needed to get out of this fishbowl of judgement. It felt like every nurse or doctor who walked by knew that I had been in here mere days ago on suicide watch.

He looked surprised but accepted my offer.

His shoes made a funny slapping noise against the sterile floor of the hallway as we walked over to the coffee machines.

"So." His voice trailed off at the end as if he expected the rest of his statement to come to him magically.

"Um, ya." I never said I was a master of conversation.

"Do you see that episode of Star Trek last night?"

"Wait Star Trek was on last night?" How had I not known this?

"Yeah there are reruns on at eight on SFN!"

"Well I'm pissed! I've missed so much quality television! Wait you mean the original right?"

"Well what other one would I be talking about?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes crinkled at the sides and we laughed. I think I was starting to like Reid quite a bit through all of his nerdy charm.

I grabbed a drink tray for myself and then one for Reid. We loaded up the flimsy cardboard trays and brought them back over to the team. We were just rounding the corner that would bring us back to the sitting room when Reid stopped.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

His eyebrows were cast downwards and his eyes looked sad. "I just- if- or when you and Aaron leave I would just miss you guys."

I was confused _miss _us? I thought we were just really annoying. "Really?"

He nodded and then surprised me by giving me an awkward one armed hug. I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered. He didn't hear.

We had distributed the coffee and sat back down before a doctor that I vaguely recognized walked in. I was horrible with faces... and names.

He was older and had a tanned crinkled face. "Emily? Aaron?"

I nodded, so did Aaron but he wouldn't look at me.

"Sorry to make you come so early but it's the only time for your checkups that will work."

We nodded. Now I wasn't stupid and I was starting to think there was something strange going on. Weird _checkups _at a hospital, the team was acting really strange and it just seemed too- too staged.

I spoke up then. "Just a question but why couldn't our _checkups _be done at a clinic?"

"Sorry there, Emily, it's just easier for the team here. That's all."

I nodded slowly not buying a word of it.

The doctor led Aaron and I down the hallway to a large room. Aaron wouldn't look at me the whole way there. A nurse put up curtains and gave us hospital gowns to change into. I pulled off my clothes behind the thin curtain I pulled the oversized gown over my head quickly, feeling exposed.

Weak sunlight was filtering through the brown curtain. It would be easy to leave right now. The nurse had left and Aaron didn't want anything to do with me. But there was something stopping me; something I didn't have when I took the razor to my wrists that afternoon that felt like it was a lifetime ago. It was the fact that I knew there were people who cared about me now. Rossi in a fatherly way, Garcia like she was my sister, Morgan like an overprotective sometimes annoying older brother, Reid in his own special way and Hotch in some way that really didn't make sense. But more than that it was JJ. She knew more about me than I would dare to tell my own mother. I could tell that she cared about me in such a pure, genuine way and I liked it. It was my mental image of her smiling face that kept me sitting on the bed. It was my trust for her that made me stop questioning what was going on and just accept it. Little did I know how suspicious I should be.

"Are you done in there Emily?" The doctor's voice asked.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah."

He flung open the curtain with his left arm and was holding a small container in his right.

"Can you sit down on the edge of the bed Emily?"

I ignored him. "Where's Aaron?" The curtain that had covered his bed was pushed over to the left and showed the still perfectly pressed hospital bed.

"The nurse is just taking his height and weight in the other room. No need to be so paranoid Emily." He said it with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. I didn't buy it.

"Can I just go to the washroom for a sec?" I wanted to get out of here. I needed to find JJ or Rossi or someone.

"Let me just do this test first and then you can go, okay?"

Sweat started to make my palms clammy, my heart beat accelerated and my head felt strange and light like it was being filled with helium. Something in my gut told me I should leave _now_.

"Look I'll just be a few minutes! Can I please just go to the damn bathroom?"

He sighed "Be back in five."

"Sure." I slid off the bed and practically ran out of the room.

-CM-

Alright the last place I saw the team was the waiting room. After speed walking down the hallway and turning the corner I saw nothing. Well that wasn't true there were plastic chairs and crappy magazines but certainly no JJ or anyone else.

My breathing got faster and faster. _Where were they_? I started running down the hallways without any direction or real thoughts. Tears started to gather in my eyes. People started to stare at me and I slowed down but the panic still pounded in my veins.

Tears fogging my vision I walked straight into someone's back.

"What the- Emily?" I blinked the tears away and relief flooded my body. It was Derek.

"Where's Aaron?"

"He, uh, he's just having his checkup. What are you doing here?" He took in my appearance. "Are you alright Emily?"

I blew out a big breath trying to keep the last shreds of my composure. "Look, Derek, I know this sounds stupid but something just feels _wrong_. I just need you to tell me the truth. Is this- is it alright?" My voice was quite. I didn't know if he was going to tell me the truth but I did know that if there was anyone who was trustworthy it was Derek Morgan. Whatever he said I was going to listen because in my gut I knew he wouldn't lie to me if it was something about my safety or my sanity for that matter.

He looked conflicted for a second. "Yeah Emily of course it's alright. How about I walk you back to the room?"

I nodded numbly. I would've felt like an idiot for freaking out but something- _something_- told me I was missing something right now. Some crucial part of this puzzle that would make the last week finally make sense.

He gave me a small smile before I walked back into room 213. "Hey Em I-"

I turned around at the sound of his voice. "You what?"

He looked sad. "Nothin'. See you in a few."

"Sure." I was confused as I sat back down on the cot.

"Nice to see you back Emily." The doctor sounded judgemental and _personally _I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm just going to take some blood alright?" I nodded. If I had looked closer I would have seen the needle was filled with a strange pink tinged liquid already.

I started out of the window into the crowded concrete parking lot. It looked dusty and grey. The needle pinched a bit as it went in. I felt the distinct rush of liquid filling my veins. I looked over at the doctor and he looked apologetic.

My body felt hot and fiery pain raced through my limbs to my heart. My eyebrows mashed together and I clenched my teeth. I couldn't think straight. Black clouds moved into the edges of my vision and tugged at my eyes. The last thing I saw before the clouds took over my vision completely was the angelic face of the best person who had ever touched my life. JJ smiled at me before my vision blotted out. I thought one last thing before I could think no more: I prayed that when I woke up, if I did, that Rossi, JJ, Reid, Garcia, Derek _and _Aaron would be there because they- they had made my horrible teenage life a just little bit easier to bare.

**When you're a teenager love hurts. Boys lie. Friends Cry. People Die. Parents yell. You always try. You're never good enough and you don't know why.-Unkown **

**First of all I don't know anything about star trek so excuse all incorrect information. So some of ****you are wondering why there aren't any Reid parts in this fic. I tried but here's the truth- I haven't a clue about how I should write him and every time I try it sounds pretty stupid. I will try very hard to include him more in my sequel to this. If any of you have any tips I am begging you to PM me and give me some advice! So one more chapter after this one guys! I'd love it if you could drop me a review! Also if you have any requests for the sequel tell me in a review or PM me. I'm pretty sure on the H/P paring but my mind could be changed! Please review and let me know, lots of love- Rose!**


	17. Chapter 17

Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either.

Read more at quotes/authors/a/albert_ #vtOauVoaQJg3TejM.99

Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either.

Read more at quotes/authors/a/albert_ #vtOauVoaQJg3TejM.99

Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either.

Read more at quotes/authors/a/albert_ #vtOauVoaQJg3TejM.99

**Yay everyone's an adult again! A/N at the end guys!**

**Emily's PoV**

I felt strange. I became aware of my breathing before I had the energy to open my eyes. I felt like I had been in a freaking _coma_ for the last week. Slowly distant shreds of memories started to fill my mind. Suicide, pot, yelling, high school, the _incident_. My horrible teenage life was all starting to come back to me.

I opened my eyes all the way and saw the whole team minus Rossi, who I assumed was doing a coffee run.

"Hey princess." I smirked at Derek's welcome. "Look who's awake guys. It's our _normal _Emily." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Rossi turned into the room then with cardboard cup holders loaded with cups. "Ah, ma belle." I smiled at Rossi, my tongue and throat to dry to talk yet.

Something clicked then. I wet my throat and spoke up. "Where's Hotch?" Everyone turned and looked at JJ. She sighed. As if a silent decision had already been made the team, minus JJ, got up and _left_. What the Hell was going on?

I voiced my thoughts then. "JJ, what the Hell is going on?" Fear plagued my stomach. Did something happen to Hotch?

She looked sad, almost. "What's the last thing you remember, Em?"

My mind started turning. "Um- going into the building with Hotch? But, JJ, I had the weirdest dream."

She furrowed her brows. It was her tell. "What's wrong?"

She completely ignored me. "What happened in your dream?"

Fine, I would play her game, as long as she told me what was going on after. I sighed. I really didn't ever want to tell anyone about my teenage years. But if there was anyone I could talk to it was JJ.

"It was about me being a teenager. You guys were there though- the team." I wanted to keep the part about Aaron to myself for now. "It just felt so real."

She swallowed. "That's because it was Emily." At the horrified look on my face she rushed to explain. "When you and Aaron walked into that building the Unsub- he hit you and Aaron with this stuff. It was in a dart and it- well it deaged you."

My mouth hung open and my eyebrows went up in disbelief. "Are you alright JJ?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a pink bedazzled camera. "Garcia took pictures." I took the camera silently and started to scroll through them. Me standing with my arms crossed in a black crop top. Me rolling my eyes at Hotch as he lectured me about something. Hotch and I- Wait! Hotch was a teenager too? I thought I had imagined that- all of this really. Hotch and I were sitting on a porch swing together. We were smiling. There was another photo of Hotch, me and the whole team. It was like a family portrait. I kinds liked that one.

"It-this was real?" My voice trembled when I spoke.

She grasped my hand. "Ya." My shields went up immediately. They knew about my suicide attempts. JJ knew about the _incident_. Hotch knew about the drugs.

The only way I would feel alright about all of this was if I completely with drew myself from them. No more drinks after a case. No more brunch with JJ and Garcia. No more lattes and window shopping.

Another thought hit me. "How are you and Will?"

Her eyes flashed. "Let's just worry about you right now, k?"

My eyes narrowed. Will cheated on JJ. She had told me. Will was going to be getting a lovely visit from me in the next couple of days.

"You could have told me before, you know?" I tried to control my voice but I was mad. I was her best friend and she didn't tell me until I was a teenager who might have not remembered it.

"And _you _could have told me about that- that thing, Em. With those guys!" Her voice was raised and her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't even say it. I was raped. She couldn't say it and that should've made me proud. My best friend was too discussed to say it. But, instead, it made me really, _really _pissed.

"Just say it JJ." My voice wasn't above a whisper but it held the rage of a scream.

Her eyes flashed with hurt. "Look, Em, I know you're mad and probably a bit embarrassed that we know about this stuff. But it's not that big of a deal. We all have secrets and for the fist time ever we know one of yours, that's all."

I sighed because it really was just that. I kept my secrets and my demons to myself although I would gladly take on someone else's. My problems were mine to deal with and apparently my teenage self forgot that and now I had to deal with the repercussions.

I offered her a small grin. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Perfectly on cue the rest of the team walked in. With Hotch. Adult Hotch. Damn, this was weird.

Rossi looked at me and then at him and then back to me. "Nice to see you back kiddo."

I nodded. Hotch looked at me then. Differently than he normally did, like he was- well like he was worried. What I couldn't figure out though was what type of worry it was- was he worried about his secrets, was he worried about his uncharacteristic behaviour while we were teenagers or was he worried about _me_?

I became aware then of the fact I was still laying in a hospital bed. "Well." Morgan cut into my inner dialogue. "We should probably leave you two alone to, uh, discuss things."

Hotch gave a curt nod. The team filed out and left us alone. For a few minutes we both just sat there in our hospital gowns staring at each other. There was a strange awkward tension between us that hadn't existed before.

"So." Hotch started. "Where does this leave us?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I realized that I- I had no answer. Instead I looked at him with imploring eyes and said the most honest thing I could think of. "I don't know." I sighed. In a whisper I added: "I just don't know."

"**Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies." -Dorothy Allison **

**Thank you for staying with me till the end guys! I really appreciate it! I know this was a shorter chapter but it seemed like a good end. I know I said I would put the title of the sequel in here but I'm not sure of it yet. I should have the first chapter done in three to four days! I can't believe I have ninety reviews! I know it's unlikely but it would be the best birthday present ever if I got to one hundred although I don't expect it! Lots of love to all of you! Please review and thank you all so much for reading this!**


End file.
